


Women's Gymnastics

by ioanite



Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: disney_kink, Gen, Olympics, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioanite/pseuds/ioanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sports have always been a fantastic way to prove yourself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women's Gymnastics

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt, (part of a One word prompt, microfill response challenge): "Any/Various, Olympics."

Amelia ran her hand through her hair, deliberately tucking it back behind her ears. At any other time in her life, she’d have combed it forward, puffed it up, or let it hang loose, all the better to hide the ears that had been twisted and disfigured all her life. Now, however, she’d cut her hair short, displaying her ears for, quite literally, the entire world to see. Let those bullies who mocked her in school see what she was capable of.

 

And she was capable of plenty. Her points were high enough to qualify her for the All-Around final, the only member of the British team to do so. She had some tough competition ahead of her, but she would be damned if they beat her in this. The medal was going to be hers.

 

She heard her name and number being called for the Floor. Taking a deep breath, she stepped on to the cushions, waiting for her cue.

 

Amelia scored a 15.7 on the Floor, beat out just slightly by Fa Mulan, the Chinese gymnast. She gained the lead, barely, over the Kenyan Nala Tendaji in the Vault. With her two weakest challenges out of the way, Amelia set her shoulders and turned towards the Balance Beam. This was where all her time helping her father tend to the ships in Portsmouth would come in handy. She’d clambered out across the masts too many times to be scared of a narrow piece of wood.

 

Again, her toughest competition was Miss Tendaji, but their gap was much wider this time, 15.79 to 15.51. And now, all that remained was the uneven bars. French gymnast Esmeralda Rumai put on a good show, with a 15.83. Amelia just smirked and flexed her fingers, tucking her hair behind her ears once more. Once her hands were wrapped around that bar, everything else around her vanished. All she saw was the deck of the Victory as she flitted from sail to sail, checking the coils of rope. Grinning, she hauled herself up.

 

All who saw it said it was a magnificent display. The judges seemed to agree, granting her a 15.97, and locking her in for the All-Around Gold Medal. Amelia threw her fists in the air at the news, tears stinging at her eyes. She felt her trainer clap her on the back. “Well done, Amelia!” Robin cried, “Do this well in the individual events and you could be looking at another gold medal or two!”

 

Amelia ran her fingers across her ear, hardly flinching when she saw a television camera zoom in on her. Instead, she lifted her head and gave a genuine smile. “Won’t THAT be something to see?”


End file.
